Blooming Love Redone
by spiderqween1
Summary: When she found out the shinobi were visiting the Seireitei to establish a peace treaty, that was when the memories surfaced and the haunting nightmares began, perhaps though he was the only one that could rid her of the unyielding nightmares and the unmerciful memories of her death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. Belong to their original owners. I ****own**** only my OC Tsukiōkami and the plot. I make no profit out of this story.**

* * *

_"You're worthless. You aren't cut out to be a ninja, never was either. "The dark smoke like figures taunted. "STOP!" The voice that cried this sounded distinctly like her own. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it; the blade of cold steel that would deliver it's deathly kiss and seal her fate. The figures laughed and teased, as the blood flowed freely from the wound. The last thing she heard as the darkness and silence consumed her was."At least now there will be no one to hold us back anymore."_

* * *

Sakura awoke suddenly, breathing heavily she had to bite her lip to stop the scream that was trying to tear itself from her throat. After five or ten minutes of slow and deep breathing, she looked at the clock next to her bed and saw the neon green lights flashing a merry 2:43 A.M at her. In the her mind she could hear Tsukiōkami's voice whispering soothing words, and not for the first time Sakura wondered how her zanpakutō's voice and personality could be so soothing, delicate and caring. When just hours ago both her voice and personality were as cold, cruel and deadly as a blizzard in the middle of a blistering winter. After listening to her zanpakutō a little while longer, Sakura decided to get some fresh air as to try to clear her mind of the memory of her death. As soon as she reached backyard porch she sat and watched as the wind picked up fallen leaves and tossed them about, this was the fourth night in a row that this nightmare like memory has plagued her sleeping hours. Minutes had passed, she hadn't a clue of how many though. Slowly she dragged her slumber deprived body back to her bed, and fell deeply into sleep.

* * *

To soon for Sakura's liking, the alarm on her clock had gone off, a sign for her to get ready for the day and to head to the sixth division. It was going to be a bad day for her, because today happened to be that one day of the week where the entire division had joint sparring, usually this happened two or three time a-week but Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai had canceled the sessions. Today was when they began once again, Sakura couldn't wait to see how this turned out do to her lack of rest these past four days. Luck though seemed to be on her side, but that depends on who ask. Sakura was given a simple mission to check out a site that had hollow sightings._"Well Mistress you wanted to get out of the sparring session." Tsukiōkami stated._

_"Yes but this was NOT what I HAD IN _MIND!" Sakura snarled back at her. As she said this, she could here the huge cat-like hollow moving though the trees, she could hear deep the breaths it took as to try to find her. This was not what she was expecting, the wound on her head from where the hollow had tossed into a boulder bled sluggishly, and her wrist she could tell was broken. She had healed most of the damage herself, but she didn't want to use to much reiatsu. So as it stood it was a good thing that she wielded Tsukiōkami with her right hand and not her left. The next thing Sakura heard was a growl then the hollow came bursting though the foliage straight at her._ "I really didn't want to have to use shikai." _Sakura thought, as she dodged the claws that swiped at her abdomen. "Freeze Tsukiōkami." Sakura's voice was a deadly whisper, as her zanpakutō's shikai was activated, in a slight burst of blue Tsukiōkami turned from a katana into a a ice blue jian with a purple hilt, that had two crescent moons attached to the ribbons at the end of the guard, there was a glimmer on the blade and you could just make out the coat of poison that covered the blade.

As the hollow ran at her, Sakura evaded it's claws and teeth and sliced off one of it's arms. The hollow screeched and swung at her with it's other arm, Sakura jumped over it and rolled to the side of it. Sadly Sakura wasn't able to avoid the next swing of it's only arm and was once again struck in her head, luckily she had manage to keep a hold of Tsukiōkami. As the hollow stepped toward her it snapped the delicate maze of strand like ice, the hollow tried to get out of the way but the spears of ice had shot out of the ground and impaled it, killing it instantly. Just as Tsukiōkami had been sealed Sakura heard the sound of shunpo rushing toward her location, when she looked there was Kuchiki-taichou heading towards her. When she tried to get up she moved her broken wrist the wrong way and a bolt of fresh pain raced up into her arm. As Byakuya got to her, he gently wrapped his hand around her left arm and grabbed a hold of her waist with his other, and hauled Sakura to her feet. "Can you walk Haruno." As usual his voice was without feeling, but there was a flash in his eyes that quickly vanished. It was probably the blows to her head that was making her see things, just as Sakura got to her feet the world began to spin, and black spots started to dance in front of her eyes. Byakuya caught her just as she started to fall._ "I understand that you wanted to sweep Haruno-san off her feet, but I didn't it would be like this. "Came Senbonzakura's voice. "Did you believe that this was my plan Senbonzakura?"_

_"Of course not Master. But the next time Abarai say that a seventh seat can take care of the hollow, we know to send a higher seated member; or at least send both the fifth and sixth seat to take care of it."_

* * *

At the fourth division, Sakura's head was being bandaged by Lieutenant Isane. "Well Sakura-san you can go home now if you would like. You have to change the bandages at least once.."

"A day. Don't worry Lieutenant," Sakura smiled, "I remember how to take care of my injuries. I'll make sure to change them."

_"Don't worry Mistress if you forget, I'll remind you." "Thank you Tsukiōkami."_ "I will make sure that she does Lieutenant Isane." "Oh Kuchiki-taichou, I hadn't realize that you were still here." Isane exclaimed, "When will she be able to come back to the sixth division?" Byakuya questioned. "Well she has a minor concussion and we healed her wrist, but she will have to be careful not to strain it for about a week. But all together about two-to-three weeks and she will be healed enough to back onto missions."

"Very well." Sakura looked from one of them to the other and stated. "Well I'll be going now, my bed is calling to me and I really should answer it's call. Thank you Lieutenant Isane." "You're welcome Sakura-san." As Sakura walked out of the fourth division, Byakuya fell into step beside her. "Are you following me Kuchiki-taichou?" Sakura wondered aloud. "Perhaps I wanted to make sure you get home safely." "My it almost sounds like you care Kuchiki-taichou." Sakura said with a small smirk. "Hn. What if I did?" Sakura whipped her head to the side to look at him. "Then I would ask why." "What if I said I had no reason? That perhaps I myself did not know." Byakuya said while looking at her though the corner of his eye.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. "Then I would say, I've had people tell me things like that and they all they said turned out to be lies. So what makes you different." She asked as she stepped aside to allow him to enter her home. "I would then reply to you asking that you allow me to show you, that I keep my word. I would never intentionally harm you in any way. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove it to you. I wonder who hurt you so badly that you stray away from contact." "There were a lot of people who swore to never hurt me; but all they did was turn around and kill me. Literally." Sakura whispered. "Also it's Sakura, honestly I hate it when people who have known me for years still call me Haruno." Byakuya smirked at Sakura's tone. "Very well then, Sakura give me one chance to show you that I will never be like the others who hurt you in the past." He watched, as she bit her lip in thought. _"Mistress I think you should give him at least one chance to try to prove himself. Who knows it might even turn into a wonderful night." Tsukiōkami said lightly._

_"I thought that you hated Senbonzakura though, so would you try to convince me to give his wielder a chance?" "I kind of hate him, I for one just thinks that he just needs to be knocked down a couple or ten pegs, that's all."_ Sakura could here the smile on Tsukiōkami's face as she said that. "Alright. One chance though. On a couple of conditions of course." Byakuya slightly raised an eyebrow at that. "And what would those happen to be?" Sakura giggled, at his slightly weary tone. "They aren't not that bad, really it's just nothing to fancy."

"Why is that if I may ask." Sakura nibbled on her lip before sighing. "They sorta make me uncomfortable." She finally admitted, with a light blush on her face. Just as Byakuya opened his mouth to say something, Sakura continued. "I know it's stupid, but I don't know it's something about them, I prefer something simple. Like a picnic or a walk in the park when the moon it out, things of that nature." The ends of Byakuya's lips lifted ever so slightly as Sakura continued on. "The picnic I can do. But after you are healed, Sakura." Sakura felt a shiver slide down her spine as he spoke her name.

"Deal." She spoke with a slight hint of uncertainty. "Good. So until that time, get plenty of rest and I will send a jigokuchō if I myself cannot come to remind you." Sakura mumbled something under her breath as he said this. Byakuya smiled ever so slightly at her, picked up her hand and planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand. While stating. "I'll most likely see you tomorrow Sakura." As Byakuya walked out of the house. Sakura stared after him, the hand he kissed resting at her chest and a blush painted her cheeks. _"Perhaps you were right Tsukiōkami. This might not be a bad thing after all._" The only reply Sakura got was Tsukiōkami giggling.

* * *

**Make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character, etc. belong to their original owners. I only own the plot and my OC Tsuki****ōkami****.**

**Border Line Goes Here**

A week had passed in relative peace. Byakuya would come to remind her of her bandages in the mornings, while Tsukiōkami would remind her to take the medication she was given. Sakura had a few visitors while she was staying home. One happened to be Kuchiki Rukia, when Rukia didn't have to be at her division or in the living world, she would visit Sakura for tea or if she was in time, lunch. Today happened to be one such day. "Sakura-chan how are you feeling today?" Rukia inquired as Sakura pranced around the kitchen preparing lunch. "I feel great actually. I'm feel like I'm completely healed, but the forth division doesn't want me to over do it. Just in case I'm really not" Sakura explained, as she started to boil water for tea. "So I heard among the grape vine that Nii-sama has been coming over in the mornings. Care to share Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I take it that the grape vine is Abrai-Fukutaichōu and Matsumoto-Fukutaichōu, correct? If you must know we are going on a picnic when my two or three weeks of confinement are over." Rukia giggled at Sakura's choice of words she used to explain her medical leave or 'confinement' as Sakura liked to put it.

Soon they were both sitting on Sakura's back porch eating Karē udon with vegetables and beef. "Hey Sakura-chan can I ask you something?" Rukia questioned when she finished her bite of food.

"You just did, but you can ask another." She giggled

"I was wondering if you could tell me when exactly the date between you and Nii-sama is taking place."

"Why are you wondering that Rukia-chan?" Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow at Rukia's question.

"Well Ichigo asked me to go out on a date with him. So I was thinking that Ichigo and I could have our date the same night as yours and Nii-sama's is, that way Nii-sama won't really wonder where I was that night, since he'll be busy with you and your date."

"So you're using me as a distraction for your brother, so you and Berry-chan can go out and not have your brother kill him for not asking for his permission first." It wasn't a question Sakura said but a statement.

Rukia bit her lip softly and said. "If I said yes would you be mad?" Sakura opened her mouth and to Rukia's surprise she started to laugh. Once the laughter died down to giggles Sakura had a small smile on her face when she replied. "I'm not mad about it nor will I be. I think it's funny that you think that you have to do this to avoid Ichigo and Kuchiki-taichou fighting." "It's not that..." She stopped when she saw the look on Sakura's face. "Lets not talk about it for now okay? Let's enjoy beautiful day, ne?" Sakura smiled at her when Rukia nodded her consent to the suggestion. The two enjoyed the afternoon until a jigokuchō called Rukia way to her division. Sakura got up taking the bowls used for lunch into the kitchen where she washed, dried and put them away. She went over to one of her two book shelves and ran her fingers over the worn spines of the multiple books, until she came to one of the medical books that she had not read in a couple of months. As she read through her book her eyes started to slip closed. The weeks of hardly any sleep catching up to her. The book slipped though her fingers as sleep finally staked it's claim upon her.

* * *

_The trees blurred as she sped though them, her heart was pounding in her ears. She could still hear them behind her slowly but surely catching up to her. She pushed more chakra into her legs, the muscles crying out at the strain forced upon them, her wou__n__ds bled sluggishly. Just as she made it into a clearing a kunai sliced past her cutting her cheek, Sakura pulled out her own and thew it in the direction that other one had come from, she heard it hit __it's mark__ and she silently hoped it __killed__whom ever it hit__. She barely__ time to__ dodge the punch aimed at her temple, she thew her own punch landing it in __their__ jaw, Sakura heard the __jaw __break at the force of the punch__.__S__he was to__o__ slow to dodge the knee that slammed into her abdomen, Sakura rolled to the left to avoid the katana that was heading to her heart, Sakura quickly got to her feet._

_Running towards the masked person she grabbed the arm holding the katana and twisted it until she heard and felt __the bone__ snap, she took out another kunai and slit his throat. Sakura turned and started running again, she didn't make far as a small dagger struck her in her back bringing her to her knees. Coughing up blood Sakura looked up toward her once friends. "You shouldn't have done what you did Sakura. It wouldn't have ended like this." The voice of Yamanaka Ino rang out into the chilly night air. Sakura sneered though bloody lips. "I'm not someone whose going to be the submissive wife to some spoiled rotten little bastard, just because he wants to say he's the one who managed to get my hand in marriage. I'm not some woman whose going to give up everything to be at someones beck and call. You all should know me by now." She pitched the dagger in their direction as they moved to avoid it Sakura sprung to her feet and charged in one of the males direction, she swung a leg into his abdomen and then swung her fist into his head crushing his skull with one blow. After that everything__ seemed to become__ blur__red__, when she could see__ clearly__ again she was on her knees__,__ the figures in black cloaks standing over her. One of them held the katana in their hand, the moonlight reflecting off of the steel blade._

_Barely she could hear them speaking, her mind registered her own voice commanding, pleading for the voices to stop. The last thing she heard were the words that would haunt her even within death, "At least now there will be no one to hold us back anymore." The blade swung and she could feel the sharp pain of the steel slicing though her skin, then the world around her blurred and went black._

* * *

Sakura awoke startled and clutching at the scar on her throat, she looke up only to flinch and find a pair of cool slate grey eyes staring into her panicked emerald colored eyes. Byakuya looked at Sakura's form half laying on the couch, her breathing rapid from whatever dream haunted her sleep. When he had come over he had not anticipated her almost wild reiatsu to flare out and try to push him away from her house, luckily Sakura chose a slightly secluded area so it wasn't that hard for him to flare out his reiatsu a little to push her reiatsu back into a controllable state. When he entered her house the first thing he noticed was Sakura thrashing around on her couch and whimpering in her sleep, when he reached out to gently wake her, she flinched as soon as his hand met her bare skin. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Sakura's form. "Would you care to tell me what it was that caused your reiatsu to fluctuate in such a wild manner?" Sakura shrunk into herself at the tone he held in his voice. "It was just a bad dream." Sakura lied. Byakuya raised an eyebrow and glanced at where her hand was wrapped around her neck covering something. He exhaled a breath, not really believing her but letting the subject drop anyway.

As it turns out Byakuya came over to get Sakura out of her house for a few hours. As they walk though the Tenth District with a comfortable silence settled upon them, Byakuya looked at Sakura though the corner of his eye before asking. "Are you not cold wearing that Sakura?" Sakura looked to him before smiling. "It's fine really it's not that cold out." As she said this a gust of cool wind slashed though the wool Komon making her shiver slightly. Byakuya snorted before taking off his haori and draping it over her shoulders. "Now you're really going to give your fangirls a reason to hate me." Sakura laughed. But she drew the haori tighter around her much to Byakuya's hidden delight.

Soon enough they stopped at little shop that sold different types of noodles. Once seated at a table they ordered their food, Sakura choosing shōyu ramen while Byakuya ordered kake udon. Their meal had passed too fast for both Sakura's and Byakuya's liking. Once again both were outside walking and talking, Sakura would laugh every now and then at something Byakuya would say causing him to smirk and chuckle lightly.

Soon they arrived back to Sakura's house. "That was a fun night. Thanks for taking me out." Sakura said, as she leaned up and kissed Byakuya on his cheek. "Think nothing of it, once the Fourth division says you're in the clear I"ll take you someplace else that you might enjoy." He replied to her. Sakura laughed before she bid him goodnight. When he was gone Sakura entered her house. Shutting and locking the door, Sakura leaned against the door allowing a smile to apear on her face. _"Wonderful night Mistress?" _Tsukiōkami asked, _"Yes. But you already knew that didn't you?"_

_"But of course. You can't really hide things from me." _Sakura scoffed lightly, _"Yes I know. But there are somethings I just wish would remain hidden." _Sakura could hear Tsukiōkami heave a sad sigh at her words. Walking to her room Sakura stripped herself of her Komon before entering her bathroom to take a needed shower. Soon Sakura exited the bathroom with steam billowing out around she quickly changed into a silk nightgown that she had obtained from the living world. Soon she burrowed under her forest green comforter, easily slipping into a wonderfuly dreamless sleep, not knowing that soon everything she knew was about to come crashing down around her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Please read&review**


End file.
